For Love of Bottlecaps and Moonlight Walks
by FirstLady8892
Summary: Draco wanders off for hours at a time. where does he go?


**For Love of Bottlecaps and Moonlight Walks****-1079**

"Merlin, I've got to get away from this girl." Draco Malfoy thought while trying to fight off Pansy Parkinson during dinner.

"Drakey-Poo lets go to the Astronomy Tower tonight."

"Get off me Parkinson." He growled getting even angrier.

"But Drakey, you always ignore me and disappear for hours at a time," Pansy whined while making her puppy face.

Draco was about to yell at her again, when he got an idea. "Sure Pansy, I'll meet you at the Astronomy Tower in an hour." He said with false sweetness.

Instantly a smile spread onto Pansy's face. She leapt from the table to go get ready for her Drakey-Poo. Draco smirked as Pansy hurried off, just what he thought she would do. He took one more long swig of his pumpkin juice, and left the Great Hall.

Draco of course had no intention of going to the Astronomy Tower; he had just said it to get rid of Parkinson. Draco made his way out on the grounds. It was a cool evening, as he walked under the starlight sky. He walked his usual route, as he let his mind wander. What Parkinson had said was true; he did ignore her and disappear for hours at a time. Every evening Draco would go for a walk around the lake, everyone knew that he would take this walk, but know one ever knew why. As Draco reached his usual secluded area, he looked around. It was a beach that overlooked the lake, no one at the castle could see him from his beach. He sat down on a rock as he looked over the lake, letting his mind wander it again.

Rustling behind him brought him out of his thoughts and back to the present. Draco drew his wand and turned around. But when his eyes made contact with the disturbance he pocketed his wand. His eyes meet the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Did I keep you waiting long?" she asked in her beautiful voice, sending chills up Draco's spine.

"No, but I had to get away from Parkinson again." He responded smirking, as she stepped into the moonlight.

Draco looked at the girl he was in love with, her long silvery blonde hair was flowing in the wind. Her beautiful silver eyes were sparkling as she watched Draco. She walked over to him; he wasn't surprised to find her barefoot.

"Did someone steal your shoes again?" He asked, looking at her with a smile.

"Yes, but I'll find them in the one place where I won't expect." By now she was standing right in front of Draco.

Draco leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss. His hands which were holding her chin traveled down wards, while her hands traveled to his hair. Draco hands found her necklace and he put his hand on it loving it simplicity of butter-beer bottle caps. His hands kept traveling, while her hands entangled in his Silvery –blonde hair. Draco's hands stopped at the small of her back and pulled her into him while he put more force in the kiss. To his surprise she matched the force, he would never thought a Ravenclaw as sweet and innocent as her could be so forceful.

After a while Draco pulled away, and they sat there on his rock overlooking the lake till it was 11 o'clock when she left to head back to her dormitories.

Draco slowly made his way back to the Slytherin common room while thinking back to when he had first met her.

Draco had been trying to get away from Parkinson again and ended up at his beach. He had been sitting there for about 10 minutes when the bushes had rustled. The same girl had stepped out, and like before Draco was memorized by her beauty in the moonlight.

"What are you doing here?" She had asked. 

"Trying to get away from the real world, what about you?" He had asked.

"I often go for walks in the forest," she had answered.

"Barefoot?" He asked when he had seen her feet.

"Why yes of course. My housemates think it is funny to take my stuff. My shoes go missing all the time. So often my professors don't even ask any questions anymore."

"If somebody stole my stuff I would get mad and demand for them back." He scowled.

"Yeah, well that would the difference between Ravenclaws and Slytherins. Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure." She responded in a sing-song Voice.

She was now sitting next to Draco on the rock; Draco didn't usually share things, or be this nice. But this girl had him mesmerized. The two just sat there for the longest time in silence, Draco had never been this comfortable in someone's presence either and she even had him smiling. Before long Draco found him kissing this girl and was instantly in love. When he pulled away she also seemed to be happy.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, what's yours?" He asked with a smile.

"Luna Lovegood." She responded as she quickly walked away, leaving Draco alone.

"Luna Lovegood." He said his love's name out loud and liked it a lot. Draco had started walking back to the castle when he realized that Luna was a friend of Potter's, but he didn't really care.

"Malfoy," he heard someone say bring him back to the present. Draco looked around to see Potter, Weasley, Granger and Luna.

He smirked, "What Potter? "

"What are you doing by yourself Malfoy?" Potter asked questionly.

"None of your business Potter. Now excuse me." Draco looked at Luna once more with a slight smile and then walked off.

He walked into a classroom near the Ravenclaw dormitories, and waited for Luna to bid The Golden Trio goodbye. Once The Golden Trio was out of sight, Draco grabbed Luna's hand and pulled her into the classroom. He pushed her up against the wall, and kissed her. Luna was surprised by this but kissed him back. Draco opened his mouth and rubbed his tongue against Luna's lips asking for entrance. After a couple of seconds the Ravenclaw let the Slytherin enter her mouth. After a couple of minutes of snogging, Luna pulled away.

"I love you Draco Malfoy." She said with a huge smile.

"Mmm," was Draco's response.

Luna then left to go to bed, as she walked through the door there was a whisper from behind her.

"I love you Luna Lovegood."


End file.
